


Co-

by Yulaty



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>repost from yulatyyu.wordpress.com :3</p></blockquote>





	Co-

"โซโล"

ชายอเมริกันร่างเล็กกว่าเขาไม่ได้หันมาตอบ เพียงแค่มองด้วยสายตาอึ้ง ๆ ก่อนจะหรี่ลงเหมือนพยายามจับผิด  
นี่เขาทำอะไรผิดวะ...

 

นานเกือบนาทีที่เขาทั้งสองปล่อยให้ความเงียบเข้าครอบคลุมพื้นที่ ก่อนโซโลจะเปิดปากพูดขึ้นมาก่อน

"นายเรียกชื่อฉันเป็นครั้งแรกเลยนะเนี่ย"

"ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรก ฉันเคยเรียกแล้ว"

"ไม่ใช่เรียกแบบนั้น ตอนนั้นนายแค่พูดชื่อฉันขึ้นมาแล้วร่ายประวัติของฉันให้ฉันฟังต่างหาก" นโปเลียน โซโลขมวดคิ้วพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ได้ฟังกี่ทีเขาก็คิดว่ามันโคตรจะกวนประสาทตามฉบับ "ไหนลองเรียกบ้างซิ นายชื่ออะไรนะ? อิลยา?" ว่าแล้วก็ทำหน้าแหยง "กระดากลิ้นชะมัด ขอผ่าน"

 

ได้ยินอย่างนั้นแล้วก็รู้สึกมือสั่น ๆ อยากจะทุ่มคนขึ้นมายังไงไม่รู้  
เขากลอกตา และเมื่อมองไปยังคนตรงหน้าก็พบว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังทอดสายตามาที่ตนเองเช่นกัน

 

"อะไร?" คราวนี้เป็นอิลยาเองที่เริ่มต้นก่อน

"คนที่เรียกชื่อคนอื่นเขาขึ้นมาเฉย ๆ แล้วก็เงียบไปยังจะมาถามได้อีกเหรอว่าอะไร?" ทั้งน้ำเสียงและสายตาเผยความสงสัยออกมาอย่างไม่ปิดบัง

เขาหัวเราะในลำคอเบา ๆ "แค่อยากลองเรียกดู แต่ก็รู้สึกมันไม่ค่อยถูกลิ้นเหมือนกันว่ะ" เลียนแบบการเบะปากพ่นลมที่อีกฝ่ายชอบทำบ่อย ๆ แล้วก็เดินหลบออกมาก่อนจะมีเรื่องให้ห้องพักต้องพังโดยไม่จำเป็น

 

 

การปรองดองกันระหว่างรัสเซียกับอเมริกางั้นเหรอ?

 

คงใช้เวลาอีกนาน กว่ามันจะเรียกได้ว่าเป็นการ‘ปรองดอง’ของจริง

**Author's Note:**

> repost from yulatyyu.wordpress.com :3


End file.
